Enigma
"What they refuse to understand is branded an anathema by virtue of ignorance. Seeking to unravel his purpose within the true amorphous world, he materializes the vivid imagery in his cognition" - Verse 9, Enigma Han "Jack" Doe CODE NAME: Enigma "The Artistry of Anarchy" is a member of the Nameless 30. He is the creator of this database and known for his aestheticism. That being said, add to this page at your own discretion. He is is also known as Samurai Jack, but his fans call him Dao Ming Soo He is currently ranked X He is an active member of Absolute-X, though a bit rare at times. He is known for directing Ancient Aliens. He briefly appears in the movie Mark of the Fuccboi Personality Bearing a soft calm voice, Enigma is one of the quieter members of the Nameless 30. This does not mean that he is devoid of personality though. Enigma usually shows his humor through occasional snarks or the satire of his illustrations. He is the quiet artistic type and regularly displays his unique brand of humor that serves to reflect all things in parody. In person he is always willing to be a listening ear, and open to conversations. He is an avid fan of movies and film in general. Therefore he is also an unrelenting critic and is seemingly hardly ever impressed. He has trouble managing PM's and might be a siscon Role A bit quiet at first, he would undoubtedly become one of the few outspoken document makers within the Nameless 30, having written "Triple-X " which became Project-X's anthem of many ages. He created this database in the 2nd age, which the Organization heads are grateful for. He was able to record and decipher ghastly wailing which helped solve the mystery of who crushed Labyrinthine with a door. He along with Puerile and Rapture investigated the paranormal. They sought to expose these perturbing truths through a documentary about ancient aliens. in this endeavor, he provided the camera work and collated the footage into the award winning documentary it is today. History Nameless 30 Era 1st age Entering the 1st age, Entropy was the first to converse with him. Though not immediately recruited, he is still one of the longest standing members. Down the line he authored "Triple-X" a poem whose final stanza became the group's motto. From this work, was the term "Nameless" coined. 2nd age In the 2nd age, he created a small archive for Turbulence, unfortunately there existed a furtive opposition which purged the old database. This lead to the Organization 30 database, the creation of the written source for all things Project-X. Nothing happened in the 3rd age 4th age By the end of the 4th age, He along with Puerile and Rapture lead an investigation into the paranormal. Through their collective efforts, they were able to create a documentary about ancient aliens and warn the general public of that phenomena. Rangers Era Relationships Ascendance The friendship between Ascendance, Enigma and Archer is forged by their dislike of each other's loves. It is a holy trinity of throwing bombs at one another's fandoms, but once in every blue moon they unite for their love of bobs <---IDK what that last thing is Jack goes to Arlo when something's on his mind or troubling him, thereby keeping in touch even though they separated at the end of the 4th age. Archer Enigma and Archer share an odd dynamic that sees them bicker quite often. Though they often disagree, these differences are eventually set aside to make way for a stronger bond of friendship and brotherhood. Furtive Enigma and Furtive met before the Era of the Nameless 30 in a martial arts class. Enigma remembered Furtive as the person who has kicked his head so many times that he near damn got brain damage. Jack swore that he would defeat him in the future thus establishing a silent rivalry between them (or something). Enigma doesn't seem to mind their past nowadays. Erudite They are fellow Sexy juicebox members. Puerile Puerile starred in Enigma's hit documentary at Jack's request. He was only slightly annoyed when Puerile drew in Jack's sketch book, which is a holy grail for artists apparently. Rapture Wanting to expose the unearthly truths, Enigma approached Rapture who was the expert of the parnormal. Repartee Enigma helped Repartee get through the 4th age, by drawing a dinosaur dildo on him. Transcendent Enigma and Transcendent are the two artists of the Nameless 30. They share a mutual respect for each other. They would often work together in producing works for the Organization and have done so countless times. Revenant Revenant wanted to try out his newly developed battle moves, and Enigma (reluctantly) agreed to helping him out. It got awkward because it was in fact, too effective of a move. They've since, moved past that minor hiccup and agree never to bring it up again. Emerald Rock On occasion this person has sent Enigma's knees reeling, by uttering certain words in a specifically low manner. '' Abilities Gentleman He knows this dance by heart and begins swaying his hips to the sound of its tune. Aestheticist He is a talented artist whose abilities only matured over time. He used to make hilarious reaction comics. More importantly, he was able to depict the OTP of Archer innocently playing their "games". He also has photographic memory for this and is able to remember the face of women passing by. Boom Stick He is resourceful and able to extend his tool of choice, the boom stick. Martial artist He used to practice the art of Karate or Taekwondo (IDK)...no both with Furtive and C.C. Regardless of his losses to Furtive, he is a capable fighter having spent years training in the art. Master Director With camera work miles better than the buffoon trapped in Outlast, Enigma was able to film the Ancient Aliens with relative safety. His currently collaborating with Ascendance, Archer and Repartee in a new project. Weaknesses Rocky Road One must watch their step as they traverse through rough terrain, lest they take a mistake and go weak in the knees. Garden of Meteors Despite being the frequent outdoors man and jogger, he is absolutely clueless of this location, where koreaboo looking hipsters chant "Oh baby" repeatedly. Although according to those very people, it would seem that he is a perfect fit for the garden. Unbeknownst to him, is his strikingly similarity to their favorite idol. Memory wipe potions While it's effects on him aren't as severe, he becomes way too loopy and becomes an incoherent happy omni-love professing mess. Kiss of Death A chilling blow that would send shivers down your spine, it has unfortunately seen use against Enigma Quotes * "Entropy you weird" * "''Drawing porn is so weird. You (n)eed to get references and shit. I(')m trying to do it by memory but it keeps looking less hot and more disfigured (s)hit" * "Shut up Archer. You're not going to derail my story" * Revenant: (QOTN) "Have...you...had..your....f...irst.......kiss?" Dissonance: "Yes" Enigma: "I've had my first kiss, it wasn't consensual though" Revenant: "Don't go there..... I invoke my right against self incrimination" ~~Enigma answering Revenant's question of the night * Enigma: "I got my dick sucked today. I just put my weiner in a hole in a wall. Just lettin you know" Archer: "Kinky ka Jack" ~~Enigma making up stories * Erudite: "Chinita or Mestiza" Enigma: "Yes I will marry you Hal" Enigma (serious): "Mestiza fam sun kissed skin so hot, will melt your Popsicle." Enigma (summarizing): "Mestiza>>>>Chinita" Labyrinthine: ~angry growl~ ~~Enigma triggering Labyrinthine